There is a wide spread of a cache proxy technology of temporarily accumulating (caching) various categories of information opened to the public on a network and making a proxy response to a request given from a terminal device. For example, on such an occasion that a Web browser running on the terminal device acquires information from a Web server, the terminal device makes an attempt to acquire the information from a cache proxy by accessing at first the cache proxy. If the cache proxy retains the information, the information can be acquired sooner than by directly acquiring the information from the Web server. Whereas if the cache proxy does not retain the information, the cache proxy acquires the information by accessing the Web server in place of the terminal device. The cache proxy accumulates the acquired information and thereafter sends the information back to the terminal device. This type of cache proxy for the Web page provides a function of promptly providing the information in response to the same information acquisition requests given from a plurality of terminal devices.
Moreover, such a technology is known as to collect items of information accumulated by the cache proxy in advance of the request given from the terminal device. There increase instances in which the use of this technology enables the information to be promptly acquired, and it is feasible to improve an effect of the cache proxy.
On the contrary, even the use of the technology described above does not enable the cache proxy to accumulate all the information beforehand. When the cache proxy does not retain the information, there is occurrence of waiting time till the terminal device acquires the information.